


Not for Naught

by carlwilkersonwrites



Category: Zootopia, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Couple, Differences in Biology, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Sex, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlwilkersonwrites/pseuds/carlwilkersonwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous little drabble about Nick and Judy's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for Naught

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Nic za darmo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663368) by [YumiMizuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno)



> This scene occurred to me just before going to bed, and I had to write it out. Hope you enjoy!

Judy was panicked.  
  
“How is that even a thing?! _Why_ is that even a thing?! _What if it never comes out?!_ ”  
  
Nick had found the situation funny, at first. During one of their intimate encounters, Judy expressed a desire to try something new. Nick protested, but Judy got her way – as usual.  
  
She was now regretting her decision, because Nick was… stuck. Inside of her.  
  
When it happened, Nick tried his best to hold back a mad fit of giggles, but he failed miserably. The situation was just too bizarre not to laugh.  
  
Judy’s paws were covering her eyes in shame. Nick gently pried them away and kissed her on the head.  
  
“There’s nobody I’d rather be stuck in, Carrots. I promise you, you’re overreacting.”  
  
Judy just glared.  
  
Nick smiled and leaned closer to her face.  
  
“It’s _not_ a big deal.”  
  
The glare intensified.  
  
“I’m starting to think this was all for _naught_ , Judy.”  
  
Nick realized too late that he was stuck within punching distance of Judy for the next fifteen minutes. But it was worth it.  
  



End file.
